Three Levels of Problem Solving: Rationality, Life, and Spirit
When life presents challenges and problems, our understanding of the situation and the choices we make determine the outcome. But what should that choice be based on? On what is rational and reasonable? On what life seems to be indicating through the flow of events? Or something higher, such as the spiritual dimension of life? Let us say that you are having financial problems. Your debts are higher than your income. For a long time you could get by through borrowing. But when the economy sours, the spread accelerates to the point that you are getting into serious financial difficulty. You then contact several financial advisors, hoping they can lend their advice and financial support. It turns out that one company may offer somewhat better rates than another, so you may be more inclined to move in that direction. This seems like a reasonable and rational course. And yet when the “better” organization’s representative calls, it is always at the wrong time. Maybe at that moment you had food struck in your throat, or you were in the middle of getting dressed, or were about to settle down to dinner with the family. This second, less polished organization however calls at the right time, has just the right attitude, and seems perfectly in sync with the flow of events in your life. In this episode, you would be wise to choose Life over rationality. Though it is rational to focus on particular mental approaches to your problem, Life is unfolding in ways that supersede what mind thinks. If one learns the subtle ways that life operates, one can know at any moment in time the best direction to take -- including situations involving problems and challenges. Having said that, there is yet another power available to us that supersedes Life. It is the realm of the Spirit. For example, if we offer a situation or activity to the Higher Power in an act of sincere consecration, Life will respond quickly and positively on our behalf. If you e.g. had presented the financial problem described above to the spiritual Force and intensely offered up a prayer such as “Thy Will be done,” life will not only conspire to attract the right advisor, but other positive conditions will present themselves, often from out of nowhere. In this way, the Spirit is able to overcome the exigencies of Life, bringing it under control, and then some. So the next time a problems or issue arises that warrant your attention, do begin by thinking of reasonable and rational solutions. But also observe the unfoldings of life around you in relationship to that situation, which will present subtle hints and indicators of what to do next, or not to do. When you act based on this knowledge, life is bound to respond favorably. More powerful still is to offer the problem to the Higher Power, which will set in motion a series of events that will simply astound. --Roy Posner 21:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Accomplishment Category:Life Category:Spirituality